


Des promesses à tenir

by AndersAndrew



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Ficlet, Gen, Leadership, Promises, Revolution, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Markus a fait bien des promesses à son peuple.Pour devenir ce que Carl attendait de lui, il va lui falloir transformer les mensonges en vérité.





	Des promesses à tenir

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur le thème "promesse" pour un marathon à thèmes

Une promesse.  
C'était quelque chose que Markus avait appris à faire lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé un peu malgré lui à la tête d'une armée d'androïdes assoiffés de liberté. Il avait promis à son peuple la possibilité de pouvoir vivre sans maître, de faire leurs propres choix. Il leurs avait promis de les guider, et de leurs apporter la victoire contre les humains, quitte à arracher celle-ci par la force si nécessaire.  
Il avait fait tant de promesses qu'il avait oublié lesquelles étaient importantes, toutefois il se souvenait de l'une d'elles en particulier, la première, qu'il avait faite à Carl avant que celui-ci ne s'éteigne. Il n'avait pas prononcé les mots, elle était seulement gravé dans son cœur, mais c'était tout aussi réel que s'il avait juré à voix haute.  
Il allait devenir un homme bon, un homme qui prendrait des décisions. Ils protégeraient ceux qui devaient l'être, il serait un rempart pour ceux qui n'avait plus rien. Il serait le socle de la Révolution, l'appui sur lequel son peuple pourra s'appuyer pour prendre son envol.  
Il sera le Symbole de leur lutte, le refus de capituler, l'opiniâtreté et le désir de vaincre.  
Pour accomplir cela, il ne pouvait pas offrir plus qu'il ne pouvait donner. Il ne pouvait pas promettre à Simon qu'ils survivraient, il ne pouvait pas promettre à Josh que tout irait bien, il ne pouvait pas promettre à North qu'ils pourraient être ensemble.  
Leur vie était devenue un combat au moment même où Markus avait pris la décision de se rebeller. Il n'avait pas réalisé à ce moment qu'il sacrifiait cette liberté qu'il appelait de ses vœux, pour se lier avec des promesses qu'il devrait tout faire pour tenir.  
Il était l'échine de la Résistance, et il ne pouvait pas fuir ses responsabilités, ni pour ses amis, ni pour lui-même. Les promesses étaient des chaînes qui le retenaient. Mais il était celui qui les avait faite, et non sans raison.  
Il avait choisi cette voie, bien qu'ignorant à ce moment-là où elle allait le mener. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, de ce qui lui restait à faire.  
Il languissait après le jour où ses promesses faites dans un instant d'égarement et d'espoir se transformeraient en réalité, lui enlevant ainsi le fardeau qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules depuis qu'il avait appris à mentir.


End file.
